Braille Me with Your Love
by Memorables Memories
Summary: [Sequel is up!] Baekhyun itu buta namun Chanyeol masih nekad melamarnya; mata indah Baekhyun seolah berbicara padanya. Mereka menikah dan karena desakan birahi dan sebagainya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bermain api dan selingkuh dengan pria mungil di sebelah rumah mereka tepat di hari Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan donor mata sebagai hadiah ulang tahun sang suami tercinta.
1. Chapter 1

Cahaya kehidupanku sudah lama sirna, seirama dengan kosongnya raga berisikan cinta. Mereka bilang aku pantas mendapatkannya dan mereka pula yang menaruh iba. Aku bingung dan aku termenung – warna-warni yang ada di hatiku pun ikut menjadi kelabu; ia menggelap dan berubah hitam. Seperti cahaya kehidupanku yang terperangkap dalam sebuah gua nan sunyam.

Tiga tahun usai kecelakaan.

Tidak ada kejutan.

Aku adalah sepasrahnya seorang pria. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan dia yang meninggalkan luka. Haha aku tertawa hampa. Siapa juga yang rela menjalin cinta dengan seorang yang buta.

Aku berang awalnya. Aku salahkan Tuhan dan aku salahkan mereka yang memintaku untuk pergi ke luar kota kala itu. Aku tampaknya bgelum cukup dewasa, namun karena itu lupa aku putus cinta. Owen Shun. Ia kekasihku dan kami hendak memilih tujuan untuk berbulan madu, sebulan sebelum pesta pernikahan yang tidak pernah berlangsung itu.

Ibu dan Ayah kecewa namun tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Owen itu lelaki tampan.

Jika memoriku masih benar mengingat, maka ia adalah lelaki tertampan yang pernah kulihat.

"Ah, sial!" Suara umpatan segera menyapa gendang telingaku, salah satu indera yang paling kuat setelah kedua mataku berhenti bekerja. Aku bahkan paham dan mengerti membaca karakter orang dari suaranya, dari iramanya, dan juga dari deru nafasnya yang akan berbeda dalam setiap suasana. Dan dari pengalamanku dua tahun lebih mengelola toko ini, orang yang baru masuk dan mengumpat barusan pasti mengeluh akibat hujan lebat.

"Selamat sore, Tuan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah, kau punya kain lap atau tissue? Payung sialan itu terbawa angin!" Umpatnya lagi masih dengan nada penuh kesal, emosi, dan juga penyesalan. Kesal karena agaknya ia mengenai kepala pintu yang mengindikasikan tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi, emosi agaknya dari payungnya yang terbang dan penyesalan karena ia tidak cukup kuat menahan sang payung agar tidak terbawa angin.

"Tissue ada di meja tempat aku berdiri, tiga langkah penuh dari kananmu atau kiri dariku." Ucapku mencoba tersenyum.

Untuk beberapa waktu aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun; seolah-olah tidak ada orang karena ucapanku tidak ada balasan – ini yang agak sulit semenjak aku buta, yaitu mengira apakah arti dari diamnya lawan bicara. Tidak dapat menerka isi hatinya dari raut muka. Toh aku juga tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Lalu aku menunggu.

Kesunyian yang tidak terlalu nyaman.

"Oh, hi. Umm..." suara itu terdengar ragu dan juga gugup? Aku masih mepertahankan senyumku, maklum dengan nada suara itu – terlebih lagi jika mereka adalah lelaki yang juga tertarik dengan hubungan sesama jenis. Maksudku, aku jelas dan terang sekali seorang gay. Owen adalah lelaki tampan dan seorang Senior Manager di perusahaan swasta terkenal, ia memilihku di antara banyak orang saat itu.

Karena dia selalu berkata wajahku bagai malaikat.

Mampu membelokkan sendok patah.

Mampu mengobati penyakit parah.

Ia memang melebihkanku saat itu, yang segera kuhadiahi dengan ciuman lembut dan juga permainan agak kotor untuk kaki ketiganya itu. Aku masih malu namun bangga mengingatnya tapi sudahlah. Itu semua kenangan lama.

Langkah kaki pelan nan pasti lalu terdengar. Kali ini aku merubah raut wajah menjadi biasa. Dapat kurasakan tubuh seseorang berada di hadapanku, hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kasir.

Aku mendongak; mataku yang tidak menangkap apa-apa kuarahkan padanya – agaknya, toh aku hanya bisa menebak saja. Aku membayangkan ia lelaki yang lebih tinggi dariku, rata-rata semua seperti itu.

Ia masih diam. Lalu suara beberapa tissue diambil menguar.

"Maaf jika harus self-service," ucapku. "Tapi kupastikan jika kau memesan bunga maka aku dapat merangkainya, kau tidak perlu merangkai sendiri." Pandaiku mencoba marketing; sedikit menggunakan kemampuan pekerjaanku yang lama.

Manager Pemasaran sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang beauty and fashion, oh kenangan yang manis dan juga miris.

"Ah, ya. Bunga!" Tukasnya seperti lupa akan tujuan awalnya. Suaranya terdengar renyah; berat namun ramah, sedikit bass entah dari kebiasaan dia merokok atau suara alami setelah pubertasnya. "Maaf, aku gampang terpesona jika melihat yang cantik."

Wah, elok pula dalam merayu rupanya.

Aku kembali tersenyum; kali ini aku bawa kepalaku miring ke samping seolah menggodanya balik. Aku memang gemar seperti itu, sifat diriku yang lama masih merekat dan sulit dihilangkan. Penggoda yang ulung. Aku dulu dijuluki seperti itu. "Cukup cantik hingga kau kembali lagi ke sini esok harinya?" Tantangku balik.

"Aku tidak tahu, tergantung seberapa cantik bunga rangkaianmu." Balasnya ternyata benar mahir dalam bersilat lidah. Aku mengulum senyum.

"Baiklah, Tuan..."

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Oke, Tuan Chanyeol. Bunga apa yang kau inginkan dan untuk tujuan apa?"

Kembali ia terdiam sebelum suara berat itu terdengar kembali. "Mawar? Kurasa mawar? Ah, aku tidak begitu tahu. Kakakku ulang tahun hari ini, aku berencana memberinya buket bunga."

"Oh, untuk kakak rupanya."

"Kenapa? Apa kau mengira aku akan memberikan untuk kekasihku?" Suara itu terdengar pelan namun aku dapat menebak sumbernya semakin dekat – napas hangat Chanyeol pun dapat kurasakan menerpa kulit wajahku. "Memangnya aku lelaki bejat yang menggodamu ketika aku mempunyai kekasih? I'm flirty when I'm single, baby."

Single.

Ia memberikan isyarat bahwa ia single.

Dan terang-terangan sekali menggodaku.

Aku suka nyalinya.

"Menggodaku? Wow, suatu kehormatan sekali bagiku digoda oleh seorang Park Chanyeol." Ucapku sedikit mengulur waktu, kuraih ujung meja untuk mencoba mengarahkanku pada meja bunga-bunga dan peralatanku yang lainnya. Aku sudah cukup hapal namun tidak elite saja jika aku tersandung di depan pelangganku.

Aku meraba.

Indera perabaku bekerja dengan baik. Kuraih pisau kecil tajam yang dengan mudah memotong tangkai bunga agar lebih rapi dan cantik di dalam satu buket sesuai permintaan.

"Bagaimana jika bunga anggrek? Karena untuk kakakmu, lebih baik diberi anggrek daripada mawar yang cocoknya untuk pasangan hidup." Ucapku menawarkan. Paham dengan tekstur anggrek dan juga pandai menerka bentuk dari ujung jari dan juga aromanya, aku dengan mudah dan percaya diri meraih kelompok anggrek.

"Boleh."

"Kau mau warna apa?"

Aku pun sudah memastikan Yeri, asistenku, untuk menata bunga sesuai dengan urutan warnanya. Gradiasi dari merah tertua hingga termuda di barisan pertama, kedua ungu, dan begitu seterusnya – aku sudah sangat hapal betul. Jika pun keliru, maka aku tidak keberatan jika pelangganku mengoreksi dan akan kubuatkan buket yang baru.

"Aku tidak tau? Hmm, merah mungkin atau ungu. Warna faforitnya kuning tapi aku benci dia suka warna kuning."

Aku tertawa. Jawaban Chanyeol cukup masuk akal, kebanyakan pria benci warna kuning. "Merah dan ungu kalau begitu," ujarku memutuskan. "Seperti—"

"Awas!"

"Ah!" Aku terkejut. Aku tidak pernah keliru sebelumnya. Tanganku terasa perih dan aku yakin sekali secara tidak sengaja aku menggenggam batang mawar yang penuh duri; bukan anggrek. Yeri agaknya salah menata bunga sesuai jenis atau aku yang salah hitung langkah.

"You have to be careful!" Decihnya sebelum kurasakan langkah cepat tertuju ke arahku. "Tanganmu berdarah."

Aku hanya dapat menunduk. Merutuki kecerobohanku.

"How could you grab those? Itu semua duri..."

Aku mendongak, menengadah, dan hendak membuka suara sebelum ia kembali berkata.

"Wow, you're very beautiful. Kau punya mata yang sangat indah..." ungkapnya dengan nada takjub.

Aku hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman ringan. "Sayang sekali mataku tidak berfungsi seindah rupanya."

.

Itu adalah kali pertamaku bertemu Chanyeol.

Ia terkejut luar biasa begitu tahu aku buta.

Di hari yang sama pula ia dengan beraninya mengajakku makan malam; untuk saling mengenal katanya, tapi aku masih cukup pintar untuk mengetahui tujuannya. Aku hanya tersenyum sinis dan menceramahinya tentang banyaknya manusia lain yang tidak buta, yang pasti mau diajak makan malam bersamanya.

" _It's a private place," he said._

Tapi aku justru tergelak dan seolah tersinggung membalas tawarannya dengan sarcasm yang ringan. " _So you think I'm not comfortable in public?"_ Dia kembali tergagap saat itu, terlebih saat aku menambahkan serangan dengan bercanda. _"Atau justru kau yang malu membawa seorang yang buta sepertiku?"_ dan aku bersumpah dapat mencium aroma kaget bercampur gugup dari diamnya.

Lalu kuserahkan buket bunganya di meja.

Ia tidak berkata apa-apa; namun aku yang dibuat kaget begitu tangan besar meraih jemariku dari arah belakang dan aku terpaksa memutar badan hingga aku dapat merasakan kembali nafasnya yang menderu menampar wajahku dari jarak yang jauh lebih dekat lagi.

" _Come at 7, it'll be reserved by Mr. Park. Akan kukirimkan alamat tempatnya ke nomor di kartu namamu."_

Aku ikut saat itu karena tidak setiap hari aku mendapatkan ajakan kencan dari seorang pemuda, terlebih lagi mereka yang tahu bahwa aku buta.

Kukira awalnya Chanyeol itu tidak elok rupa; mengencani orang buta tentu saja menjadi indikasi kuat bahwa ia bisa saja menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tidak begitu tampan, namun sayangnya aku keliru. Aku kesal ketika aku salah dugaan dan semenjak Chanyeol masuk ke kehidupanku, aku dibuat makin kesal karena selalu melakukan kesalahan. Ia tampan. Kyungsoo, tetanggaku, sering sekali menggodaku mengatakan bahwa kekasihku sangat tampan.

Tertawa, tentu saja aku mengelak dari Kyungsoo, kukatakan padanya bahwa Chanyeol bukan kekasihku dan tidak akan pernah. Then again, I was wrong. Tiga bulan usaha, Chanyeol berhasil meluluhkan hatiku. Satu hari usia hubungan kami, ia berhasil menanggalkan pakaianku – aku ingat aku mendesah saat itu, indera perabaku yang berdenyut merdu dan juga telingaku yang peka terhadap suara beratnya memujaku dalam hempasan kasar nafasnya.

Aku terlena.

Aku jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol benar-benar hebat membuatku serasa bagai ratu di kerajaannya, dimana ia seorang raja yang memperlakukan aku sangat lembut dan kasar di saat yang sama. Menyentuh rambutku lembut, namun mendorong tubuhku kuat hingga aku terperangah. Menyebut namaku pelan tetapi membuat tubuhku terhentak memekik namanya.

"I love you," he wishpered.

Aku tahu aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. "I love you too, Chanyeol." Balasku mempertinggi egonya.

.

Yeri paling khawatir tentangku, dia kuperkejakan karena memang aku percaya dengannya, ia adalah sepupu jauhku dan merupakan keluarga satu-satunya yang benar-benar peduli padaku ketika aku menjadi buta. Aku tahu betapa protektifnya Yeri, terlebih ketika Chanyeol datang ke rumah, Yeri akan kesal dan merajuk dan Chanyeol akan kelimpungan mencari cara agar adik sepupuku itu bisa kembali riang.

"Yeri, please behave, oke?" Ucapku mulai terpancing begitu kudengar suara pecahan beling di lantai. Aku yakin remaja itu baru saja melempar gelas es krim yang dibelikan Chanyeol untuknya.

"I don't like him, Baekhyun!" Dia kesal.

"Well, I love him, Yeri. Please treat him better, for me?" Bujukku mencoba meraih tubuhnya, ia terdiam cukup lama dalam pelukanku sebelum menyerah dan mengangguk lembut. "Terimakasih, Yeri."

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi."

"I will not, he loves me."

"Hmm, I'm sorry."

"Minta maaf pada Chanyeol, oke?"

Yeri berhasil ditaklukan, hubunganku dan Chanyeol semakin serius. Ia mengenalkanku dengan kakak perempuannya yang bisa dibilang merupakan jembatan pertemuanku bersama Chanyeol. Awal pertemuan kakaknya terdengar sangat sopan dengan tutur bahasa sedikit terlalu baku; tapi aku maklum karena aku tahu dari Chanyeol ia seorang pembawa berita di sebuah stasiun TV kabel Seoul. Kami bertemu di apartemen Chanyol untuk makan malam dan Yoora, kakaknya, pamit setelah satu jam seusai makanan pencuci mulut dikeluarkan.

Kejutan baru bagiku, Chanyeol ternyata piawai memasak. Ia tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya untukku karena sebagian besar waktu kita habiskan di tokoku, rumahku, dan jarang sekali di apartemennya. Chanyeol itu seorang komposer musik yang bekerja di perusahaan Entertaintment di Seoul, ia acap berpindah-pindah apartemen sesuai dengan tempat kerja dan juga suasana hatinya. Oleh sebabnya, ia jarang mengajakku ke apartemennya – kali ini ia membawaku karena ia baru saja pindah ke apartemen yang lebih bagus katanya dan dekat dengan toko bungaku.

Aku tersenyum.

Ia benar-benar mencintaiku.

Dari sifatnya, perlakuannya, dan ucapan manis yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Your sister is nice." Aku memulai percakapan, tanganku bermain-main di wajahnya – menghapal bentuknya dengan jemariku sembari tubuhku didekap erat olehnya. Suara TV yang sayup terdengar, Chanyeol memang hobi menghidupkan siaran berita. "I bet she's a very beautiful woman."

"She is but don't worry, Babe. Kau masih jauh lebih cantik."

Aku hanya menggeleng. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka dibilang cantik, Park." Gurauku tersenyum dan dapat kurasakan ia ikut tersenyum; berbulan menghabiskan waktu bersama membuat aku paham hal-hal apa saja yang membuat ia tersenyum. Walau aku dapat menerka pula dari ujung jari-jariku yang meraba wajahnya, wajahnya yang akan menggelombang di pipi ketika tersenyum atau lesung pipi di pipi kirinya yang terkadang muncul saat ia tersenyum menggodaku.

Aku hafal.

Aku sudah hafal dirimu, Chanyeol.

Dengan mudah dan gampangnya masuk ke dalam memoriku, yang perlahan mulai berwarna akibat adanya cinta yang baru. "Terimakasih..." ucapku tulus, nafasnya terasa sedikit berat menerpa wajahku. Aku tahu ia sadar dengan arti tatapan kosong dan suaraku yang terdengar lirih. "Terimakasih sudah masuk ke dalam kehidupanku, Chanyeol."

Aku lalu mendekatkan wajah, mencoba mencium wajahnya – apapun, bagian manapun yang dapat kuraih, dan memberikan pertanda untuk menguatkan pengakuanku barusan. Bahwa aku benar-beanr bersyukur karena dia.

"Terimakasih telah menerimaku, mencintaiku..." ucapku dengan bibir yang masih bersentuhan dengan sudut bibirnya.

"Baek..." pintanya sedikit mendorong wajahku, hanya sedikit, dan cukup untuk membuat jarak yang tidak terlalu signifikan. "Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, Sayang."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku berlagak lugu. "Apa kau butuh tanda terimasih selain kata-kata?" Tanyaku mengisyaratkan sesuatu padanya. Kekehannya lalu terdengar, menyapa telingaku hangat.

"Well, then show me."

.

"Aku berjanji untuk setia menemani Park Chanyeol hingga maut memisahkan kita."

Janjiku di depannya.

Janjiku yang tidak kusangka terucap juga.

Sebuah pernikahan yang nyaris kurasa tidak akan pernah ada.

Aku yang sekarang menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park.

"Kau adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku, Baekhyun. I'm so happy to be your husband. Aku berjanji, Sayang. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. I don't care how much more it takes to stay this way, I just want to be with you." Ia begitu pandai berkata, aku menangis di malam pertama pernikahan kita. Tersedu mendengarnya, meraung dalam dekapannya, dan bergetar di setiap sentuhannya.

"I love you..." bisiknya setiap kali aku terbuai ke nirwana.

Besoknya adalah tepat anniversary hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, sehari setelah menikah dan satu tahun setelah berhubungan sebagai kekasih. Mantan kekasihku yang sekarang adalah seorang pendamping hidupku.

Aku berusaha keras turun dari kasur lebih awal, aku memastikan ia masih tidur; deru nafasnya yang khas dan juga kelopak matanya yang setengah terbuka terasa di indera perabaku. Aku mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri ulung, kakiku agak kepayahan karena nyeri di bagian pinggang – Chanyeol itu sangat hebat dalam bercinta. Aku sudah tahu, namun di malan pertama kita ia seolah-olah tidak memberi batas apa-apa.

Keras namun lembut.

Kasar namun berhati-hati.

Aku suka.

Chanyeol, jatuh cinta aku dibuatnya.

.

Kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumahku setelah menikah karena aku masih sangat ingin kerja di toko bunga yang sekarang pindah tempat ke rumah kita, Chanyeol setuju dan besoknya tiga orang disewa untuk memindahkan barang-barang Chanyeol ke rumahku. Chanyeol butuh studio musik, karena itu lusanya ia menghubungi jasa kontraktor untuk merombak rumah kami.

Kita juga butuh tanah lebih.

Lalu aku ingat Kyungsoo mempunyai lahan berlebih di halamannya dan ia selalu bercerita padaku betapa lelahnya ia mengurus halaman luasnya sendiri. Orang tua Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada dan kakaknya tinggal di luar kota, mengurus rumah yang cukup besar sudah membuat ia payah.

"Aku akan kenalkan kau pada Kyungsoo."

"Apa kau yakin ia akan setuju?"

"Yakin, Yeol. Dia juga tidak akan butuh halaman seluas itu. Kau bisa bangun studiomu di sana."

Tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak menolak ketika kami menemuinya, ia juga akhirnya bisa berkenalan langsung dengan Chanyeol yang waktu berpacaran tidak sempat aku kenalkan padanya. Seperti aku, Chanyeol pun langsung cocok dengan Kyungsoo terlebih lagi ia sering mengajak makan bersama. Makanan Kyungsoo memang sangat enak.

Aku sampai menggoda Chanyeol karena pulang lebih awal dan bergegas mengajak ke rumah tetangga kami itu.

"Istrimu itu Kyungsoo atau aku, Chanyeol?"

"Tentu saja kamu, Baekhyun."

"I know, I'm just joking."

"Let's go! Aku sudah lapar, Babe."

.

Menikahi seorang tuna netra tentu berat bagi Chanyeol; suatu hari kami pernah bertengkar karena aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan coklat panas di dalam studionya dan mengenai keyboard miliknya. Aku menangis saat itu merutuki kebodohanku. Chanyeol mendiamkanku dari sore hingga makan malam, aku menyesal dan menyalahkan mataku yang tidak bekerja ini.

Tidak ada kata makian yang keluar dari bibir suamiku.

Namun aku tahu ia kesal dan kecewa.

Aku berkali-kali meminta maaf.

Sampai aku tersedu, benar-benar tersedu sedan di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku akan mengganti kerusakannya. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

Chanyeol lalu memelukku. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Baek. Aku tidak marah padamu, aku bersumpah. Aku hanya sedikit kesal karena coklatnya mengenai kado Valentine-ku untukmu..." ucapnya.

"Huh?"

"Happy Valentine, Sayang... I'll promise I'll give a better gift later, yeah?"

Aku lalu menangis lagi.

Namun kali ini tangis bahagia.

.

.

.

12 bulan.

1 tahun.

Umur pernikahanku bersama Chanyeol.

Aku diam-diam sudah menyiapkan kado spesial untuknya; dua bulan belakangan aku menghubungi dokter spesialis bedah mata. Aku konsultasi. Aku ingin mendapatkan donor mata. Untuk hadiah pernikahanku bersama Chanyeol yang pertama.

Chanyeol pantas mendapatkannya.

Aku ingin menjadi pasangan hidup yang sempurna untuknya.

Dan sudah tiga hari aku pulih dari operasi cangkok mataku.

Aku membuka perban dengan haru. Yeri sangat bersemangat dan tidak sabar untuk mengabari Chanyeol tetapi aku tahan dan aku katakan padanya bahwa aku ingin memberikan suprise saja.

Ketika aku menapakkan kaki di halaman, aku dapat melihat pintu rumahku terbuka. Aku segera masuk, aroma makanan segera keluar dan aku yakin Kyungsoo pasti baru saja mengirimkan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Aku ke dapur. Sebuah makaroni panggang berada di meja makan belum disentuh.

Namun sesuatu yang janggal mengusik benakku.

Aku melihat sebuah apron merek brand ternama yang ternoda coklat di sana, ada tulisan 'be my Valentine, Kyungsoo' di sana. Aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo dekat dengan seseorang, atau anak itu benar-benar merahasiakannya dariku?

Kejanggalan berikutnya adalah suara-suara dari kamarku.

Aku berdebar saat jarakku dengan kamar semakin dekat; semakin keras terdengar suara suamiku. Mendesah dan juga suara decitan ranjang yang lumayan kuat. Aku heran.

Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Apakah...

Mungkin...

"Ahh! Chanyeol!"

Suara itu.

Aku kenal.

Aku tahu... Kyungsoo... dua lelaki tidak aku kenal wajahnya tengah bersenggama. Aku hanya bisa menerka keduanya adalah suamiku dan tetanggaku dari suara mereka.

Air mataku tumpah.

Aku marah.

Berharap ini mimpi belaka.

Dengan lantang kubuka pintu lebih lebar lagi hingga dua manusia itu melirik dengan tubuh telanjang dan wajah penuh birahi.

"Baekhyun..." suara itu. Lelaki yang telah kuperjuangkan selama ini, menatapku dengan mata tidak percaya. "Baekhyun, kau sudah pulang?" Tanyanya tanpa salah dan terlihat Kyungsoo menahan tawa. Seolah-olah mengolok-olokkanku karena seorang buta. Oh, mereka belum tahu rupanya aku sudah dapat melihat seperti mereka.

Dan menyaksikan kebodohanku yang selama ini mungkin sudah berlangsung lama.

Lelaki tinggi itu berdiri, meraih baju tidur dan menatapku ragu.

Oh, apa iya bodoh?!

Aku jelas-jelas mencium aroma seks di sini?!

"Nice hickeys you have there, Park." Aku mendecih. Ia berubah pucat. "I can't believe I'm sold by your lies. Kado yang membuat kita bertengkar itu sebuah apron untuk Kyungsoo, eoh?" Aku terpana. Lelaki tampan nan bejad itu tergagap. Tuli atau bisu agaknya. Aku menoleh pada lelaki satunya yang tampak sama kagetnya. "Dan kau, apakah tidak ada lelaki di luar sana yang mau tidur denganmu sampai kau harus merebut suami orang?"

"Baekhyun..."

"Shut up, get out of my house."

"Baek—"

"Now!"

.

25 February 2018

Yth. Park Chanyeol

Sub : **Surat Permintaan Cerai**

Dengan hormat,

Kami selaku...

.

" _Baek, I'm so sorry. Kumohon, baby. Please answer my phone. Please talk, okay? I'm so sorry."_

" _Baekhyun, Sayang. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Babe. Please. Please, please, please pretty please. Let's talk and sort everything's out okay?"_

" _Baek...*suara tangis* sayang, aku benar-benar menyesal... *suara tangis bercampur umpatan* I admit I was wrong. Aku mohon—"_

Aku mematikan rekaman mailbox dari Chanyeol yang tidak kuangkat.

Yeri memelukku erat.

"Aku seharusnya mendengarkanmu dari awal, Yeri."

Yeri hanya bisa mendesah berat.

Mataku akan sangat bengkak di sidang perceraian besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

For some stupid reason, aku kehilangan indera penglihatanku lagi.

I want it to be this way.

And in my stupid wicked fantasy, aku menyalahkan keputusanku mencari cangkok.

Naif dan bodoh karena cinta.

Seharusnya aku bersyukur perselingkuhan mereka terbongkar.

Aku masih membuka toko bunga dan Chanyeol sudah pindah dari rumah ini, aku tidak meminta banyak, hanya meminta rumah ini menjadi milikku tanpa ikut campur hak milik dirinya. Studionya kubiarkan kosong dan sekrang menjadi tempat kandang anjing corgiku yang kuberi nama bunga yang paling aku suka; Baby Breath. Aku menyingkatnya menjadi BB.

BB menyalak.

Suara lonceng terdengar.

Aku segera menyambut pembeli pertamaku hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, selamat datang di Toko Bunga Byun~ mau pesan bunga, konsultasi, atau menjemput pesanan?"

Tidak ada balasan.

"Halo?"

Lalu suara lonceng kembali terdengar, pembeli itu pergi. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menyibukkan diri dengan BB yang terus saja menyalak, aku jadi penasaran ketika ia mengarahkanku pada meja kasir. Aku dapat menyentuk buket bunga yang kuyakin bukan rangkaianku.

Kuraba lagi.

Terdapat kartu ucapan di sana.

Aku hendak mengabaikan dan menganggap itu untuk Yeri sebelum aku merasakan ada tulisan timbul untuk kami pada tuna netra di sana. Aku tersentak.

Untukku?

 _For Baekhyun_

 _The most beautiful person with lovely pair of eyes..._

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Well, bukan hari yang buruk mengawali February tahun 2019 ini.

.

.

.

Dan jika saja Baekhyun masih dapat melihat, maka ia akan sadar sambungan dari kartu ucapan itu setelahnya ditulis dengan tulisan acakan, tinta berlepotan yang tampak rusak karena basah.

 _For Baekhyun_

 _The most beautiful person with lovely pair of eyes..._

 _Aku sudah janji akan mebelikanmu kado yang baru,_

 _Be my Valentine, Baekhyun_

 _I miss you..._

 _PCY_


	2. Chapter 2: Sequel

I lost him; the most beautiful face I've seen in my life. I failed him; the purest heart of all. I miss him, deeply, dearly, I need him; my Monalisa.

* * *

Aku menunggu di balik jeruji yang kubuat sendiri. Menatapnya dari kejauhan tidak pernah sesakit dan sepedih ini. Dia begitu indah; setiap gerakannya yang sensual dan juga elegan. Aku merindukannya, aku si kurang ajar yang tidak tahu diri akhirnya menerima karma.

I loved him, damn, I still do. Aku mencintainya hingga suaraku parau kehabisan daya karena setiap malam aku menjerit. Sarat akan senyum dan kehadiran fisiknya di duniaku yang tiba-tiba terasa hampa. I was such an asshole. I was such a stupid asshole.

"What the fuck are doing you here, Park?"

Yeri.

Yeri kembali menangkap basah aku yang berada di seberang jalan rumah Baekhyun; oh Yeri, jangan salahkan si bodoh ini yang merindukan bulannya. Aku bak mayat hidup tanpa dia, Matahariku yang mampu bersinar di malam gelap gulita.

"Come on, Yeri. This is Valentine Day, aku ingin—"

"I swear to God, Park. Aku akan memanggil security kompleks jika aku melihatmu lagi di sini."

Yeri tampak berang; sangat berang, matanya penuh kebencian yang mendalam menatapku. Mana mungkin tidak; aku menghancurkan Baekhyun-nya, aku menyiksa dan menghancurkan hati seorang Byun Baekhyun; _the most delicate creature_ , satu-satunya alasan yang membuat aku berani melamarnya. "Kau tidak akan berani," ujarku seakan memelas.

"Oh, try me, Park. Aku bisa saja berteriak saat ini juga." Ancamnya menyeringai, namun tatapannya berubah lembut begitu matanya melirik sosok Baekhyun yang tampak tengah melayani seorang pembeli bunga. "Tapi aku sayang Baekhyun _oppa,_ mengetahui kau ada di sini akan membuka lukanya."

"Aku akan menyembuhkan luka itu."

Yeri lalu mendengus, mencomooh, dan meragukan ucapanku. "Menyembuhkan?"

Aku menahan napas, menahan pula segama gulat emosi di dalam hatiku; menahan agar aku tidak berteriak dan menyerukan nama Baekhyun dari paru-paruku. "I'll promise I'll take care of him—"

"Oh fuck off, Park. Get lost. Never come back."

Lalu aku hanya bisa terdiam; melihat punggung Yeri membelakangiku dan berjalan menuju kediaman Byun yang dulu adalah rumahku. Sebelum aku kehilangannya, sebelum aku menjadi orang bodoh yang kehilangan kampung halaman. I lost my home; because I ruined it... I ruined it pretty bad.

Aku membalik badan hanya untuk mendapati Kyungsoo melihatku dengan perasaan yang tidak wajar; aku membuang muka. Kembali ke dalam mobil dan segera menyalakan mesin; aku tidak bisa menahan lagi. Aku berteriak hebat. Aku memekik. Aku merutuki diriku.

"PERSETAN KAU PARK!"

"BAJINGAN!"

Aku menjadi-jadi. Kuinjak gas hingga jarum menyentuh angka tertinggi.

I love you, baby.

If he can't forgive me; neither do I.

Lalu kuhantamkan mobilku ke pagar utama kompleks; suara hantaman keras terdengar sebelum dengungan kencang memenuhi gendang telingaku. Rasa sakit membuat tubuhku kebas; aku siap menerima sambutan Malaikat Maut dan menghantarkanku ke Neraka karena aku pantas akan itu.

Kurasakan tubuhku melayang; dan mataku perlahan terbuka melihat langit. Biru. Indah. Seperti Baekhyun-ku, _muse-_ ku, Monalisaku. Inspirasi dari segala karyaku, satu-satunya cahaya kehidupan di dunia hambarku.

I don't know why I dissapoint you.

My love.

I wish God is kind enough to let me meet you in another life.

Itulah harapanku sebelum mataku melihat kelabu. Kematian mungkin tidak sudi pula menyambutku.

.

.

"Hey."

Aku terpana. Di depanku aku melihat sosok Baekhyun yang tengah merona; wajahnya memerah dan matanya menerawang – aku terpana akan kecantikannya. Aku terlena. "Hey, you." Ucapnya bagai nyanyian bidadari surga. Ia lalu bangit dan menyambut pelukan hangat dari seorang pria.

Aku cemburu buta.

Sebelum aku melihat bahwa lelaki itu adalah aku.

Aku lalu bergetar takut. Apa yang terjadi.

"I'm so lucky to have you," bisik aku yang di sana menciumi seluruh wajah Baekhyun. Aku tertegun. Aku mencoba berteriak namun suaraku tidak keluar; kucoba meraih mereka namun aku tanganku tak bisa bergerak. Aku seolah boneka yang dikendalikan seseorang di atas sana.

Mengolokku.

Menertawakanku.

Dan membuatku menonton semua kenangan pahit yang pelan-pelan membunuhku.

Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadaku? Bukannya seharusnya aku berada di neraka dengan api biru yang membakar ulu hatiku hingga hangus sebelum tumbuh kembali dan siap untuk dibakar lagi. I don't deserve this punishment. Please let me out of this.

"Aku lebih beruntung mendapatkanmu, Chanyeol." Baekhyunku menyahut, matanya menutup begitu lehernya dicumbu. Aku lalu paham; mereka tengah berada di kamar hotel Honeymoon mereka. Aku paham. Tuhan ingin membuat aku menerika karma lebih lama.

Atau ini adalah Neraka?

Yang diciptakan untukku?

Aku benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun; bahkan sekarang aku masih dapat melihat bagaimana mataku memujanya, memperlakukannya begitu lembut.

Lalu semua scene berputar terlalu cepat.

Hingga berhenti di hari aku dipertemukan bersama Kyungsoo, stimulan semua kebodohanku, dan segala racun yang menghancurkan rumah tanggaku. Aku memohon agar aku dapat menutup mata; aku tidak sanggup menyaksikan ketololanku.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kenalkan, ini Chanyeol, suamiku." Begitu bangga Baekhyun mengenalkanku sebagai suaminya, aku masih mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo berbinar menatapku. Oh, Tuhan... seharusnya aku dapat membaca sinyal dari awal.

Dimana ia akan menggodaku dengan senyum nakalnya.

Dimana ia berdalih bahwa ia kesepian dan ingin menginap bersama kita; lalu ia akan mengendap malam-malam masuk ke kamarku dan Baekhyun. Menyentuhku di tempat yang seharusnya hanya pantas disentuh Baekhyunku.

Aku masih ingat kebodohanku.

Kesalahan fatalku.

Menerima semua itu.

Lelaki memang sangat bejat dan sampah serakah yang tidak puas.

Apa yang kulihat?

Setan apa yang merasukiku hingga aku menduakan Baekhyunku dengan biadab. Aku ingin rasanya menangis darah, begitu melihat saat-saat dimana aku tergoda olehnya. Oleh serigala berkedok Dewi Cinta. Hanya terbakar birahi semata; melampiaskan hasrat karena bisikan iblis yang menginginkan aku berpisah dengn Baekhyun.

Aku mabuk malam itu. Bukan alibi, karena aku masih sangat sadar itu Do Kyungsoo. "So tell me, bagaimana rasanya mempunyai pasangan hidup seorang buta?" Aku tidak paham kenapa aku di sana tidak marah dan merasa terhina dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo saat itu.

Jemari itu lalu menyentuh lenganku.

Aku di sana justru menatap balik dengan tatapan merayu.

Oh, fuck you, Park.

You don't deserve Baekhyun at all.

"It is fine." Balasku. Aku ingin mengumpat, it was wonderful with Baekhyun. Do not dare you to understatement this. Mataku tampak melirik bibir lelaki yang bukan lelakiku; aku merasakan dadaku sesak—seolah-olah aku dikhianati olehnya. Aku tidak bisa terima. Aku tahu scene selanjutnya dan aku lebih memilih mati daripada menyaksikannya.

Tikus rakus.

Tidak puaskah aku dengan Baekhyunku?

Lalu kenapa aku berada di keadaan intim bersama dia yang bukan pemilik hatiku. Apakah pelet yang aku rasakan saat itu? Guna-guna cinta atau kebodohan semata karena manusia pada dasarnya tidak mudah puas.

Aku meringis, meringkuk kesakitan. Setiap sentuhan yang mereka lakukan menanam pisau tajam di tubuhku. Setiap erangan yang kudengar menancapkan panah di indera perabaku.

Ya Tuhan.

Aku mohon, lepaskan aku.

Seakan menolak permintaanku, aku arahkan pada pintu depan. Dimana aku melihat Baekhyun masuk tanpa mengetahui apa-apa; aku merana, kekasihku yang lugu. Ia tengah membawa rangkaian bunga yang selalu ia berikan padaku setiap paginya, wajahnya tampak bahagia. Ia masuk dan berdiri beberapa meter saja dari dua lelaki jahanam yang saling mencumbu tanpa tahu malu.

Baekhyunku.

Ingin aku memelukmu, kasih.

Ingin aku berlutut maaf padamu hingga air mataku mengering.

"Chanyeol, babe?" Suara itu memanggil, ingin aku ke sana dan merengkuhnya.

"Oh, hi, babe!" Aku mendesis melihat senyuman nakal di sana, aku tidak sadar betapa jahatnya seorang Park Chanyeol saat itu juga. "Kau sudah balik?" Tanyanya sembari menahan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis.

Oh, aku tidak bisa menonton itu lebih lanjut.

Park stupid Chanyeol and his wicked fantasy; aku yakin dia senang mendapatkan sensasi saat Kyungsoo menyentuhnya di depan kekasih butanya. How evil and sick. And when they kiss in front of my Baekhyunee, I feel a blade push upon my body.

Aku sampai tak sadarkan diri kembali.

Argh!

Aku terjaga.

Dan mataku terbuka melihat langit-langit berwarna putih; seluruh sendiku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya melihat apa yang ada; kepalaku bagai disangga semacam alat, leherku kebas dan seolah-olah putus dari badanku. Bola mataku bergerak; dan aku dapat mendengar teriakan-teriakan samar dari beberapa orang.

Lalu kepala seseorang muncul di jangkauan pandanganku; seolah mengobservasiku teliti dengan alat kecil di tangannya yang dapat mengeluarkan cahaya bagai senter mini. Aku mendengar ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tertuju padaku, mungkin memberi isyarat? Aku hanya bisa mengerjap membalas karena mulutku tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara.

Dan wajah familiar mulai terlihat.

Keluargaku.

Kakak perempuanku yang tampak sembab.

Ibuku dengan mata bengkak.

Dan ayahku yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi terluka.

Aku rasa aku masih selamat walau sekarat.

Mungkin aku berada di rumah sakit, dengan mereka yang mengasihi lelaki kangsat sepertiku ini berada mengelilingi. Aku mencari wajah lain, wajah lain yang _aku kasihi_ , walaupun tidak mungkin ia berada di sini.

Baekhyunee.

My Baekhyunee.

I will be the happiest man if you're here.

Hari berganti hari.

Minggu berganti.

Sebulan lebih aku terjaga dengan keadaan yang sama.

Pagi hari disambut suster menyapa, membasuh tubuhku dengan perlahan; mencoba tidak menyakitiku. Aku dapat merasakan rusukku perih ketika ia mengusap handuk basah di sana, lututku yang berdenyut sakit saat air menyentuhnya, dan juga kepalaku yang nyeri setiap suntikan demi suntikan menyertai akhir dari ritual mandi ini.

Siang hari keluargaku akan datang.

Namun kali ini agak berbeda. Mereka membawa Kyungsoo.

Aku tidak suka. Aku mendengus marah; mencoba menolak, dan mereka melihat khawatir. Ibuku memanggil suster dan juga dokter, memperhatikan alat di sampingku yang berbunyi nyaring. Kyungsoo tampak menangis dan Kakakku membawa dia keluar ruangan, aku sedikit lega.

Aku tidak butuh dia.

Aku butuh Baekhyunku.

Aku butuh Baekhyunku.

Aku hanya butuh Baekhyunku.

"B—ba—baekhyun..." ujarku mati-matian agar mereka mendengarnya. Semua tenaga kukerahkan, sebelum mataku kembali tertutup lemah. Diriku pun terbang dan dibawa lagi ke masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

* * *

"Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar harus berhenti merokok. Kurasa kau sudah berhenti." Aku melihat Jongdae mencoba menahanku untuk menghirup rokok lagi malam itu di apartemenku. Siangnya aku mendapati surat perceraian dari Pengadilan atas nama Byun Baekhyun untuk Park Chanyeol. Malamnya aku minum-minum dan merokok kembali; kebiasaan buruk yang datang ketika aku mengalami hal-hal yang tidak baik.

Aku di sana terkekeh suram. "I pick it again after he decided to divorce me."

Jongdae menahan napas lelah. "Park, kau selingkuh. Tentu saja kau harus bersiap akan diceraikannya, kau mau berharap apa? Dia kembali padamu?"

Jongdae memberikan poin yang cukup bagus.

Aku lalu menangis di sana; bagai pencundang sungguhan aku meraih ponsel dan menghubungi Baekhyun.

 _Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak menjawab, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah suara ini berakhir._

"Baek, baby... please, angkat telponku. Aku mengaku salah, aku mohon maafkan aku."

Lalu suara berakhir, aku kembali menelpon Baekhyun dan tidak diangkat. Aku mulai memohon. Menangis. Meraung. Jongdae hanya bisa melihat aku khawatir namun tidak bisa malakukan apapun.

Setelah mail-box kelima aku menyerah. Aku tidak sadarkan diri, Jongdae pun segera mengambil ponselku dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Aku bisa melihat ia lalu menghubungi seseorang. Untungnya dia mengeraskan suara di sebrang sana.

" _Halo?"_

Baekhyun?

Oh, Tuhan. Jongdae menelpon Baekhyunku.

"Halo, Baekhyun. Ini Jongdae—"

" _Aku tidak punya waktu me—"_

"Please, Baekhyun. Kumohon jangan tutup, aku berbicara sebagai teman Chanyeol. You have no idea how desperate he is right now."

" _As I said, aku tidak ada waktu membicarakan ini, Jongdae-ssi!"_

"Baekhyun! Aku rasa kalian harus bertemu dan bicara—"

" _Bertemu katamu? Menemuinya akan membunuhku secara pelan-pelan, Jongdae-ssi. Apa kesakitan yang aku rasakan belum cukup banyak sehingga kau ingin membiarkan aku makin tersiksa bertemu dengannya? Every night! Every damn night I have bad dreams, dan semuanya berawal dengan adegan dia dan Kyungsoo bercinta di kamarku. Di hadapanku. I was so happy at that day! Aku berharap mata bodoh ini akhirnya dapat melihat dan menjadi kado untuk dia! Hal pertama yang aku harapkan kulihat darinya adalah wajah dia bahagia melihatku, mengatahui aku dapat melihatnya! Tapi yang kuingat hanyalah wajahnya saat memasukkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh lelaki lain! Aku tidak pernah bisa melihatnya lagi, Jongdae! Kumohon jangan siksa aku lagi."_

Oh Tuhan.

Oh, my love.

Betapa aku membenci diriku sendiri yang begitu egois hanya mengharapkanmu, tanpa mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

" _Satu-satunya pesan yang aku ingin kau dapat sampaikan padanya adalah, cepat tanda tangani surat itu."_

Tidak heran esok paginya Jongdae memberitahuku bahwa menandatangi surat itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Demiku dan juga demi Baekhyun.

Lalu dunia seakan berputar dan aku dibawa ke sebuah rumah yang sangat kurindukan, di sofa duduk sosok yang paling kunantikan. Baekhyun tampak berbicara dengan seseorang dengan pakaian rapi.

"Sejak kapan ini terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Dok. Namun tiba-tiba saja tadi malam aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, aku lalu tidur dan pagi ini aku dapat melihat kembali."

"Kurasa kita perlu melakukan check kembali."

"Apakah aku akan kembali buta?" Baekhyun terlihat bertanya, aku menantikan dengan seksama. Aku sangat menyesal tidak mengetahui apapun tentang ini.

Dokter itu terlihat tidak pasti akan jawaban yang harus ia beri. "Aku tidak yakin, setelah check ulang kita akan tahu jawabannya seperti apa."

Aku lalu bingung. Dokter itu pergi dan Baekhyun menuju toko bunganya. Aku dapat membaca sendu yang teramat sangat dari wajahnya, namun tatapannya terasa asing karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan matanya. Aku hanya menerka dalam diam, dan menikmati dalam diam.

Wajah indahnya yang kurindukan.

I love you, B.

So much.

I was stupid for letting you go easily like this.

Aku lalu merasakan mataku basah; dan di saat yang sama kulihat ia menangis. Aku meraung, dia pun meraung. Aku tertegun, ia mengerek layaknya bayi. Aku tidak tega, aku tidak tega lagi. Tangisnya menjadi-jadi dan kakiku perlahan bergerak sendiri, mendekatinya dan melihat surat cerai yang sudah aku tanda tangani di sana. Aku berang dan murka, sedih tiada tara.

Dalam kesedihan ini, aku pun kembali dipersiapkan untuk scene lainnya.

Aku masih ingin menemani Baekhyunku bersedih!

Apa yang mereka lakukan?!

Kenapa menyeretku menuju...

 _Fuck, they bring me to our court._

Di sana ada aku dan dia yang tidak saling menegur; dengan wajah yang sama-sama terluka. Aku ingat sekali saat itu aku hanya diam dan menerima dan mengiyakan seluruh tuduhan; karena aku memang sebiadab itu. Baekhyun hanya meminta rumah yang awalnya sudah miliknya; hanya itu, sesimpel dan semulia itu.

Aku tahu saat itu Baekhyun pulang lebih awal, ia ditemani Yeri keluar ruangan. Tubuhku bagai magnet mengikuti; meninggalkan diriku yang tengah termenung di dalam ruangan sidang dengan status duda.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Dokter itu terdengar menyebalkan, ia memanggil Baekhyun seakrab itu?

"Aku—mataku sakit..." ucapnya lirih. Ia menutup mata rapat dan kulihat wajah Yeri sangat khawatir.

"It's okay, just relax. Kita akan ke rumah sakit, oke? Kita akan periksa." Dokter itu menenangkan.

"Baekhyuntenanglah." Yeri mencoba tegar walau suaranya bergetar.

"Sakit..." itulah suara terakhir yang kutangkap sebelum aku melihat dia terduduk jauh.

NO.

No.

Tidak.

Baekhyun!

"Baekhyun!" Aku berteriak parau, kerongkonganku sangat sakit dan terasa panas. Badanku berkeringat dan dadaku sesak. Mataku kembali melihat langit-langit kamar rumah sakit dan juga wajah seorang suster yang segera pergi lagi untuk memanggil dokter.

"Chanyeol, apa kau mendengarku?" Yoora, kakaku bertanya. "Chanyeol, apa kau sadar?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Aku sadar.

Sangat sadar.

Aku sangat teramat sadar dengan kebodohanku!

"Baekhyun!" Teriakku kembali. Bring me back there! Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyunku? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? "Baekhyun..." lirihku gusar dan takut, takut akan kehilangannya, takut akan kejadian buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Chanyeol, Sayang..." kali ini aku mendengar suara Ibuku. Namun mataku sudah sangat kabur penuh air mata untuk melihat jernih. "This is Mommy, okay?"

Tetapi mulutku tidak jera, aku tetap mengucapkan nama kekasihku. "Baekhyunku..." ujarku mengiba.

Kembalikan Baekhyunku.

Lalu terdengar suara isak tangis; mungkin dari Ibu dan juga Yoora. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengerti lagi, beberapa detik kemudian kurasakan cahaya kuat menerpa mataku; alat bantu bernafas untukku dibuka dan kurasakan dua jari memaksa ku untuk membuka mulut.

"Kerongkonganmu terluka, Chanyeol. Kau seharusnya tidak memaksakan diri berbicara terlebih dahulu."

"Baek—" aku tidak bisa melanjutkan karena kerongkonganku panas sekali.

"Kusarankan kalian membawa orang yang bernama Baekhyun itu ke sini, it'll help him. Sudah tujuh hari ia hanya mengucapkan nama itu, aku khawatir pita suaranya rusak."

"Aku akan coba menghubunginya, Dok." Jawab Yoora membuatku tenang.

Ya, aku butuh Baekhyun.

Sialnya. Yoora tidak berhasil menemukan Baekhyun karena keesokan harinya aku tidak melihat lelaki cantik itu sama sekali, aku hanya bisa termenung muram dan sedikit harapan ketika Yoora berjanji ia akan berusaha lebih kuat lagi.

* * *

Esoknya sama seperti kemarin. No Baekhyun. He's no where.

Begitu sampai akhir pekan.

Sudah lima hari aku menunggu namun Baekhyun tidak juga ada. Mungkin kekasihku benar-benar membenciku. Aku semakin tidak bersemangat untuk hidup; mungkin suatu saat kucabut saja semua alat-alat kesehatan sialan ini dari tubuhku agar aku mati dengan cepat saja. Sayangnya tanganku masih tidak bisa bergerak.

Minggu berikutnya, keluargaku mulai memberikan _distraction_ berupa teman-teman artis yang sudah bekerja sama denganku. Composer lainnya membuat lagu khusus untukku, alih-alih merasa bahagia aku justru merasa malu karena mereka melakukan ini demi kesembuhanku.

Aku tidak ingin sembuh, persetan!

Namun aku menghargai mereka; aku mencoba tersenyum walau tidak menjawab apa-apa. Aku malas bicara.

Di dalam mimpi aku bertemu dengan sosokku di masa lampau saat bersama Kyungsoo, kembali ke saat-saat Baekhyun mengetahui perselingkuhanku. Aku merasa sakit. Scene itu terulang terus-menerus, mimpi buruk tanpa akhir.

Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan kami seperti ini?!" Suara Ibuku terngiang, Dokter masih terus berusaha mengecek keadaanku dimana yang salah. Suara monitor terasa bising sekali di sebelah kiriku. Tubuhku pun merasakan sakit yang dalam; seolah-olah indera perasaku tiba-tiba hidup kembali dan kurasakan himpitan beda-benda tajam di dalam seluruh sendi ini.

Aku menahannya.

Aku menahan hingga tubuhku bergetar dan keningku berkerut hebat.

Beberapa dokter mulai hadir, Ibu dan Kakakku meraung.

Aku akan mati.

 _Apa kau ingin mati sia-sia? Sebagai seorang pendusta?_

Suara itu menggema.

 _Aku benar-benar bodoh, saat seperti ini aku masih saja kasihan padamu._

Suara itu...

"Bertahanlah!" Suara itu membuat aku membuka mata. Seorang perempuan muda kulihat dengan pandangan mata yang masih sama, penuh kebencian namun sekarang tersirat rasa kasihan. "Aku akan bawa Baekhyun besok, until then, hang on to your dear life, Park." Ujarnya sebelum wajahnya menghilang dari pandanganku.

Yeri.

I'll make sure to thank her later.

If I survive this.

* * *

Tetapi fate is playing me. Aku kembali dibawa ke dalam flashback yang cukup unik, karena kali ini aku dapat bergerak dan aku berada di gerbang kompleks rumah Baekhyun. Aku melihat lokasi kecelakaanku yang terlihat rusak; aku sedikit bingung. Apakah ini bukan sebuah flashback?

Aku kembali berjalan, sedikit terbata hingga aku sampai di toko bunga Baekhyun yang dalam keadaan tutup. Suara anjing peliharaan Baekhyun terdengar sampai luar sehingga aku yakin untuk masuk. Pintu rumahnya terbuka, di rumah makan kulihat Baekhyun dan Yeri tengah berbicara.

"Baek, I know it's hard..."

"Yeri, kau yang selalu mencegah agar kita tidak membahas tentang dia lagi." Baekhyun tampak kesal, matanya menggambarkan kekesalan dan Chanyeol yakin inilah mata yang ia kenal. Terlihat kosong bagi mereka namun begitu penuh cerita baginya.

Yeri mendesah pelan. "Dia sangat kacau, Baek."

"Don't you think I am not?"

"Baek..." Yeri terlihat menyerah. Ia memberi jeda cukup lama hingga Baekhyun sedikit mendongak untuk mencoba merasakan apakah Yeri masih di sana. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Yeri menunggu lama. "Apa kau ingat February lalu ada kecelakaan di gerbang kita?"

"Yes, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas hal yang—" Baekhyun awalnya tampak bingung, namun ia terhenti. Wajahnya menegang dan tangannya bergetar, mencoba meraih Yeri. Matanya terlihat khawatir dan aku ingin kembali meraihnya dan memeluknya erat. "Yeri, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?!"

"Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir—"

"Oh Tuhan, kudengar kecelakaannya sangat parah. Mrs. Lee bahkan mengatakan it's a miracle dia masih selamat. Shit."

"I know, I'm surprised dia masih bernafas."

"Seberapa parah?"

"Seluruh sendinya paralyzed, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan apapun kecuali matanya. Ada kekhawatiran pita suaranya juga rusak. Tadi malam adalah puncaknya, detak jantungnya melemah."

"Oh God..."

"Sudah tiga minggu mungkin lamanya dia memanggil namamu, Baek. I think he wants you there."

"What?" Baekhyun tampak kacau. "Bring me there."

"Kita akan pergi besok."

"Now, Yeri."

"Baek, apa kau yakin? Kau butuh istirahat—"

"I said _now_."

.

.

I didn't know what love is until I met you, as cringy and cliche as romance novel. I like your pretty face but I fall in love with you, everything that is you.

In our vow I promise that I will always love you no matter happen to us; even though it's close to break but my love will never be deceased.

Loving you is the easiest thing.

Hurting you is the most painful thing.

I don't know what I do to deserve someone like you.

Keep giving me hope.

Of love, life, and forgiveness.

Though, I fight for dear life for the very last one.

.

.

Aku begitu beruntung.

Aku begitu beruntung.

Aku begitu beruntung.

Kau begitu indah, begitu cantik, dan seutuhnya berdiri di sana untukku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapmu; parasmu yang memukau, senyummu yang indah ketika aku dengan bodohnya tidak terjatuh saat therapy sarafku. Kau dapat menebak dari suaranya. Aku begitu beruntung, kasihku.

Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan kata cinta darimu dengan mudah, namun maaf darimu adalah segalanya. Aku bahkan tidak meminta semua pengorbananmu untuk menemaniku, lelaki yang tidak tahu diri ini, yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ini, hingga bertahun-tahun lebih agar aku dapat pulih kembali.

"I am the luckiest man alive," ujarku. Lalu kau hanya akan tersenyum manis.

Begitu manis; sampai aku seolah merasakan kau adalah milikku lagi.

"Hey, don't act like he's yours, man." Changmin, Dokter specialist mata yang menangani Baekhyun, menegurku. Ia melingkarkan tangan di pinggang mungil Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipinya lembut. "He's mine. I am the luckiest man alive."

Aku hanya tertawa; lalu melanjutkan sesi terakhir dari terapi ini. Terapi terakhir yang belum tuntas setelah aku menuntaskan terapi berbicara dan terapi untuk saraf sensoris di tangan. Sebelum mereka menyatakan aku sembuh total dan dapat mengemudi kembali, menjadi seorang Park Chanyeol kembali.

 **END**

 _When you find someone who loves you with their heart,_ ** _do not_** _let them down. Or you're going to live with regret for the rest of your life._


	3. Chapter 3: coming soon

Chanyeol akhirnya memilih hidup sendiri; ia sudah cukup puas dengan Baekhyun yang memaafkan dia, Baekhyun yang sekarang ini menjalin cinta dengan Shim Changmin. Hingga hampir menikah. Namun penderitaannya tidak berakhir, ia harus menerima sebuah kutukan lagi... tepat ketika hari pernikahan Baekhyun dengan Changmin, jantung Chanyeol melemah... dan itu terjadi setiap kali ia melihat dan menyaksikan langsung kontak fisik dua pasangan tersebut.

Apakah ini karma buruk Chanyeol?

* * *

Hi, guys!

I'm planning on making another part for this! Ceritanya kembali fokus kepada Chanyeol, with a little flashback ketika dia selingkuh dengan Kyungsoo karena di chapter sebelumnya agaknya kurang jelas.

.

Please let me know if you like this idea!

.


End file.
